Jar Jar Deadpool (Complete story and character)
"You know, I find that Jar Jar creature quite odd."-C3PO to R2D2. "You and Wilson have my skills, Mr. Hayden. In return, I received a taste for Radiohead and an encyclopedic knowledge of pornographic knock-knock jokes. Yes, I'd like to switch back if possible."-Black Swan. Wade Wilson, later known as Jar Jar Binks, is a mercenary and later a main protagonist of the first Star Wars ''film. Early life (Origins; Deadpool/Wade Wilson) Wade had conflicting memories of his childhood. He once recalled that his father abandoned his mother while she was pregnant with him and she took out her anger on him until, as an adult, he beat her instead.18 He later recalled that his mother died when he was five and that his father, an army officer, became abusive, causing Wade to grow up to be a thug and criminal. When his father got his act together and tried to rein in his son, one of Wade's friends shot and killed him.19 However, he told a writer that his father was a teller of bad jokes who abandoned him and his mother while he was a boy. His mother turned to humor, alcohol and home shopping networks as a coping mechanism. He believed that he ran away from home so that his mother wouldn't need to spend what little money she had left on him.20 However, it was eventually revealed that his parents were still together, living in Canada and had kept Wade's room as he had left it but Wade himself did not recognize the house, his parents or his room when he returned there as an adult.21 After leaving home, he appears to have joined the U.S. Army Special Forces but despite his superior skills, he was drummed out for not following orders that conflicted with his moral code. After a failed suicide attempt just before his nineteenth birthday, Wade was invited to join a clandestine group of CIA-sponsored mercenary assassins thanks to his military record, assured that his targets would all deserve death.22 Little is known of Wilson's subsequent activities with this group. At one point he was active in Tangier, Moroccowhere he romanced a woman named Francie. When this relationship soured, he traveled throughout Asia, and was hired in Japan by a crime lord, the Boss, to infiltrate a sumo-wrestling ring owned by a rival criminal, the Oyakata. Wilson spent three years as a wrestler under the Oyakata's tutelage and became romantically involved with his mentor’s daughter, Sazae. When the Boss finally ordered the Oyakata's murder, Wilson refused to complete his assignment, allegedly the first time he had ever done so, and relocated to the United States.23 In America, Wade met and fell in love with mutant teenage prostitute Vanessa Carlysle, with whom he shared dreams of a better life. Wilson was subsequently hired by Middle Eastern interests to assassinate a blind British Government operative named Althea, also known as Blind Al. Upon arrival to the Zaire base where she was stationed, he killed everyone except for Al who had fled. Those who put the contract out on Al sought vengeance for his failure by targeting Vanessa, who was rescued by Zoe Culloden, an employee of the inter-dimensional firm Landau, Luckman, Lake, and LeQuare. Culloden was keeping Wilson under surveillance, believing he was destined to play a vital part in a potential threat to the world. Learning that he had developed 34 inoperable cancerous tumors, Wilson broke up with his girlfriend Vanessa rather than force her to remain with a terminally ill man. He even gave up his chemo treatments, not wishing to prolong things.24 Weapon X Back in Canada, he was offered hope in the form of Torchwood, a special weapons development branch of the Canadian government. Wilson became a test subject in Torchwood’s branch of the joint U.S./Canadian superhuman enhancement project, the Weapon X Program; his cancer was temporarily arrested via the implantation of a healing factor derived from another Torchwood agent, the adventurer Jack Harkness. Wilson was active in a covert field unit alongside the near-invulnerable Sluggo and the cyborgs Kane and Slayback. Vanessa herself was later affiliated with the team after having manifested mutant shapeshifting abilities, calling herself Copycat. During one mission, Wilson killed his teammate Slayback. Shortly thereafter, his healing factor began to destabilise, bringing his cancer back from remission and causing deformities in his flesh. As a result, he was rejected from the Weapon X Program and sent to the Hospice, allegedly a government facility where failed superhuman operatives were treated. However, unknown to the Canadian government, the Hospice’s patients served as experimental subjects for Doctor Killebrew and his sadistic assistant Ajax(known then as the Attendant), with the patients placing bets in a "Deadpool" as to how long each subject would live. Killebrew subjected Wilson to various torturous experiments for his own deranged satisfaction. In due course, Wilson formed a romantic relationship with the cosmic entity Death, who regarded him as a kindred spirit. Wilson started trying to kill himself, to join Death - going so far as to start taunting Ajax by saying his real name (Francis) over and over, which earned him the respect of his fellow Hospice patients. Then Ajax, angered by Wilson’s taunts, lobotomized Worm, the closest thing Wilson had to a friend. At Death’s prompting, Wilson killed Worm to end his suffering. However, under Killebrew's rules, any patient who killed another was to be executed; Ajax subsequently tore out Wilson’s heart and left him for dead, but Wilson’s thirst for vengeance was so strong that it jump started his healing factor, regenerating his heart, although not curing his scarred body. Wilson then escaped the now-empty room and attacked the guards, making his way to Ajax. Wilson shot him in the chest with two automatic rifles, leaving him for dead. Taking the name Deadpool, he escaped from the Hospice with his fellow patients. Following his escape, Deadpool served for a time as an enforcer alongside the surgically altered criminal Hammerhead. He soon returned to his freelance mercenary activities, donning a costume in keeping with his new identity. At some point during his mercenary career, he was employed as an assassin by Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin of crime. He also clashed with Wolverine, at that time a spy for the Canadian government. At some point during these years, Deadpool caught up with Blind Al and kept her a prisoner in his home. Al’s attempts to escape only resulted in death for those whose help she sought, leaving her no choice but to resign herself to captivity. Some years after escaping the Hospice, Deadpool, perhaps seeking compensation for the injuries inflicted upon him by Killebrew, returned to the Canadian government and was treated by the Doctor, from none-other of the universe of ''Doctor Who, the bestial Sasquatch of Canada’s super-team Alpha Flight. He also acquired a teleportation device around this time. Deadpool soon found government work unsuited to his temperament, and he abandoned this endeavor. Hired by the criminal genius known as The Master, Deadpool at first went to the wrong address and received a job impersonating the criminal Hobgoblin. When again contacted by The Master, he joined with fellow criminals the Taskmaster and the Constrictor (Frank Schlichting) in a short-lived version of the Frightful Four. He was hired by Francis Talbot to use a time machine and a gun that erased people from existence in order to alter American history so that his family could profit the most from America's various wars25, eventually making Talbot a world leader. This brought Deadpool into conflict with Cable for the first time. Cable managed to erase Talbot from existence, thereby restoring history to its rightful place, though seemingly intertwining Cable and Deadpool's fates. Transformation into a Gungun and being trapped on Naboo As stated above; the machine and gun was capable of erasing people from existence. Also stated above, it intertwined Cable and Deadpool's fates. What happened could only be interpreted, as it was never directly shown. Seemingly, Red Onslaught (a clone of Red Skull) had taken the gun and machine for himself, and open fired on Deadpool. However, upon awaking, Deadpool was none other than a Gungun, as well as others whom were "erased". They were simply "re-placed" in the universe, with little-to-no memory of their past selves. However, the newly created Jar Jar remembered Wade's insanity; leading to his banishment for being "clumsy". "Early life" on Naboo The story of Wade Wilson begins again when he is banished in all of Otoh Gunga's schools and not able to turn to his parents for guidance, Binks hopped between job after job throughout his youth. His clumsiness inevitably got him fired before sunset. Once, Binks was working as a street-side shudderup musician when a passerby paid him money to stop the music. That is when he was discovered by local lawbreaker Roos Tarpals.1 Tarpals was the leader of a small band of young thieves. Binks was given the job of distracting security patrols while Tarpals and his gang pulled off various scams. Unlike the other thieves, Tarpals treated Binks like a valued team member and a friend. This friendship ended when Tarpals enlisted in theGungan Grand Army. The band soon scattered and Binks again began searching for his place in life. Fortunately, Boss Rugor Nass, ruler of Otoh Gunga, arranged new employment for Binks, partly out of respect for his parents, and partly on the request of now-Captain Tarpals. When Binks accidentally freed all of the animals in the Otoh Gunga Zoo Nass sentenced Binks to six months of hard labor in the Quarry penal colony. Nass commuted the sentence when Binks saved him from drowning in an out-of-control Bongo. Binks also saved the life of Nass's niece,Major Fassa. Fassa pledged a life debt to Binks who was embarrassed by her devotion, but excited about a chance at romance. He was both disappointed and relieved when Boss Nass revoked the life debt on a technicality. Later on, Boss Nass threw a lavish party at his mansion and gave Binks a job in the kitchen. However, Binks destroyed the gasser oven. The explosion cracked the bubble wall and flooded the party. Binks tried to save Boss Nass's luxury heyblibber, but ended up crashing it instead. Boss Nass was outraged, and decided that he had had enough. In the Gungan High Council Chamber of Judgment, Nass, along with his peers, enforced the Nocombackie Law, banishing Binks and preventing him from ever returning to Otoh Gunga upon pain of death. Binks tried to hide in Otoh Gunga but, Captain Tarpals found him in Chef Brass Marshoo's restaurant scrounging for scraps. Tarpals apprehended him and prepared to take him to the surface, however, he was ambushed by Marshoo and several thugs. Tarpals was knocked out in the scuffle, but Binks saved him. The hapless Gungan pleaded with Tarpals for clemency, but was ignored. Tarpals then escorted Binks to the shores of the Lianorm Swamp, the place of Binks's banishment.12 Remembering Wade Wilson After the events of original Star Wars ''films and near ''Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Charles Xavier began a study of midi-chlorians, after Hank Pim showed signs of the Force in the events of Return of Ultron. Trying to reach out into the Force, he managed to find none other than Jar Jar, who was beginning to become a Sith. The poison seed of the Dark Side from Deadpool/Jar Jar infected his mind, which would lead to the creation of Onslaught. However, this short connection gave Deadpool his memory back...... He's makin my way down town, flying fast, as a Guuuunnnggguuuunnn.... Category:Fanfiction